Dancing through Galaxies
by upperleadworth
Summary: Petunia Evans always looks at the stars. She wants to see them. Not like she sees them from the ground- no, no, she wants to be there. AU. Petunia meets the Doctor.


AN- so here's the crossover I've been working on. Spoilers for AotD. Weird. Probably rubbish characterisation. Try to enjoy.

disclaimer: Rowling and Moffat.

* * *

When she's little, before everything goes mad, Petunia Evans always looks at the stars. She wants to see them. Not like she sees them from the ground no, no, she wants to be there. Always and forever dancing on galaxies.

**x**

As she grew older, it was all Lily this, Lily that, and "Oh, Petunia doesn't need any help, she can manage herself, but Lily is _magic_ and so, _so_, fascinating, and we have to be there every second."

(Petunia can't manage herself, and she lost control at fifteen.)

No mentions of "Oh, Petunia, why are you so thin?" or "Oh, Petunia, you're looking much prettier," or "Petunia, I heard that you're getting off with _another_ bloke. Can't you show some self-control?"

No one notices her. Lily sends letters, but Petunia never responds. She reads them- _That flirting twat, James Potter_-this, _Why are you never responding, Tuney?-_that. They go in a big chest that is also full of old paintings she never shows anyone and perfectly folded star charts.

**x**

When she is nineteen, she has a job waiting tables at some old restaurant that isn't too fancy. She doesn't look too fancy either, with boringly dishwater-blond hair and completely average brown eyes and a bad complexion and an overly-long neck. She's over all of the problems she had a few years back, but she's still a bit too thin and she's still oh-so-jealous of oh-so-perfect Lily, who will be out of _magic_ school soon.

On an ordinary day, an ordinary young woman, working at an ordinary restaurant, would not expect anything out-of-the-ordinary to happen.

Of course, Petunia, with her sister being ever-so-magical, expected the unexpected.

The unexpected did not happen that day.

**x**

The day after that, however, it does.

She wishes for something that can make her better because Lily's found her perfect man ("that flirting twat, James Potter") and Petunia's still stuck finding a new bloke every other day and she's not sure who the freak is anymore. (Lily or her?)

As she's walking the mile to her dingy old flat (because she doesn't like driving and doesn't own a car), humming her favourite song because it makes her feel nicer about everything, she hears a sound that seems almost magical in a way that Lily isn't.

More like stargazing magical.

She crumples up the quill-and-ink letter she's rereading over and over again and runs over to see what the noise is.

**x**

It's a police box, but the windows are the wrong size and there aren't any in this area anyway.

A man stumbles out of it, and he's a bit confused as to why he's ended up here and asks questions in rapid-fire, eventually leading to him rambling about some timey-wimey-stuff, as he refers to it.

Petunia, who usually is quick, can only ask one question.

"Who are you?"

"The Doctor," the man, handsome in the most unconventional of ways, with his dreadful clothes (tweed and a bow-tie, of all things) and how incredibly odd his fringe is and how old his eyes look, says, as if "The Doctor" is a perfectly average name to have.

He's rather charming, she has to think, but she barely knows this man.

**x**

She goes along with the Doctor in his phonebox-time-machine (the TARDIS) which is bigger on the inside just like that purse of Lily's.

The Doctor isn't magic though, he's an alien and he's going to save the world.

**x**

One day, she remembers something. (How had she forgotten?)

Lily had an imaginary friend named the Doctor. He wore raggedy clothes and had a blue box.

"Doctor?" she asks him one day. "Have you ever met a little ginger girl while wearing raggedy clothes?"

The question sounds stupid, now that she's said it aloud.

"Yeah, I have…. Do you know a little ginger girl who I met while wearing raggedy clothes?"

"My sister."

"Your sister is Amelia Pond?"

"My sister is named Lily Evans."

"Well, I've met an Amelia Pond, not a Lily. Lovely name, Lily Evans. Bit fairytale. I quite like fairytale names. They're brilliant! Shame Amy goes by Amy now and not Amelia, it lost all the fairytale-ness."

"Odd. My sister had an imaginary friend named the Doctor and he… he looked like you."

"I haven't met a Lily Evans. Sorry."

**x**

She sees her sister with an _exact copy _of her (Petunia's) Doctor on Barcelona. (The planet.)

Lily is still as prettier-than-Petunia as ever, with smooth ginger hair that manages to look brilliant on her and bright green eyes.

"Pond?!" Petunia's Doctor exclaims. "I never took her to Barcelona…."

"Petunia!" Lily yells, noticing her sister. "And…. Doctor? Why are there two of you? And why is other-you with my sister?" she asks Lily's Doctor.

The two Doctors see each other, and look at each other wide-eyed.

"I never took Pond here."

"Pond? Who's Pond?"

"Our companion! Ginger! Scottish!"

"Lily's ginger, and so was Molly- bless Molly, the poor woman. But Lily isn't Scottish. Why am I traveling with her sister? And how are we interacting?"

The Evanses just stare.

"How's James?" Petunia asks, bringing up Lily's boyfriend to diffuse the tension. They still haven't made up.

"James? Who's James?" replies Lily.

Lily's Doctor shoots Petunia a glare that Petunia knows from her Doctor as the "Shut-Up-I-Do-Not-Want-To-Mess-This-Up-There-Is-Something-Wrong-With-The-Universe" glare.

**x**

"Explain," Petunia asks her Doctor once they are back on the TARDIS.

"I don't know! Who's James?"

"Lily's boyfriend, that's all I know! We weren't the closest of siblings. And I'm sorry, Doctor, but I want to get that back. I want to love her. I want to be good to her. Please take me home, Doctor."

He doesn't speak.

She's home.

The next day, she calls him. (She regrets leaving ever so much.) She wants to dance on the stars again, to-

Lily's back, acting like nothing ever happened-

_The Doctor, Petunia, he was just a stupid dream when I was a kid! You _know _that!_

**x**

He never responded. He just left her at her raggedy old flat to go back to her job at that old mundane restaurant and she wants to go back to saving the world with her madman.

Lily invites Petunia to her wedding, and Petunia says she'll go and even be a bridesmaid.

(Nobody remembers the Doctor except Petunia. But James has been remembered. That's who Lily is marrying.)

**x**

Petunia does not enjoy this dress. It gives her memories, being TARDIS blue. It is also very itchy and taffeta is a very annoying fabric.

Petunia goes outside the little chapel just before the wedding to get some fresh air when she runs into a man.

He has mad-looking black hair and big green eyes that are exactly like Lily's.

"Who are you?" she asks him. She is very annoyed with the blue-book in his hands because good God, it even _looks _like the TARDIS.

"Call me Star. I'm a friend of the Doctor's. You remember him, don't you?"

"So do you?"

"Give your sister this book, Tuney. I can't be seen. Good luck."

Star smirks and walks away. Ridiculous name, Star, she thinks.

**x**

There's a very nice bloke named Remus John Lupin, and he's the best man. Remus is very nice to Petunia and he makes her laugh. He has honey-sweet eyes and ruffled brown hair and he's tall and lanky and not quite normal.

(Nothing like her Madman, though.)

**x**

"When I was a little girl, I had an imaginary friend. But he wasn't imaginary…."

Lily is remembering.

"I REMEMBER YOU, RAGGEDY MAN, AND YOU ARE LATE FOR MY WEDDING!"

_Vworp, vworp._

(He's back.)

**x**

He isn't Petunia's Doctor, though. He whisks Lily and James off their feet and doesn't even notice Petunia.

"Wait!" she yells as the three are about to leave. "Take me with you. Please. My Doctor- I- I ran away from him!. _Please."_

But she realises she's yelling at thin air. Petunia begins crying. Those days, running with the Doctor- they were her favourites.

Remus John Lupin comes out and holds her tightly.

**x**

When her Doctor comes back, Petunia and Remus are best friends. Petunia can't commit and Remus isn't ready either, and anyway, they're almost siblings.

It's been two years since the wedding, and James and Lily are back home. Lily's even pregnant.

Remus often wonders what happened to his old friend Sirius. Was he killed by Voldemort? (The rising Dark Lord.)

Peter Pettigrew (Remus's friend) is getting married to a very pretty girl named Rachael Johnson.

Petunia wonders what it's like to be in love.

**x**

Her madman never comes back.

_Petunia- _they say (everyone but Remus)- _Grow up. Lily's missing, help us look for her!_

_Petunia- _he says (no one but Remus)- _It's alright. We can manage this together._

Lily's back with the Doctor, Petunia knows it. Lily, James, and the Doctor, all of time and space-

Petunia and the Doctor, running through galaxies-

Petunia and Remus, trying to survive in a war-torn world full of loneliness-

**x**

_Dear Petunia,_

_I'm sorry._

_So very sorry._

_The Doctor_

**x**

That's the letter that comes in the mail. It's the Doctor's handwriting, on the exact paper that he kept in the TARDIS, put into a blue envelope.

**x**

_Dear Petunia,_

_In my universe, everyone thinks I'm dead- the Daleks have forgotten me, all except one, who is really human. Or a human-dalek. Or a former human turned dalek who enjoys soufflés. Your choice._

_I'm not from just another planet to you, Petunia-_

_I'm not from your universe._

_The Doctor._

**x**

That's the last letter Petunia gets from him. Remus looks at it and asks her if that's really who Lily is with.

Petunia doesn't know how to answer.

* * *

AN- This was terrible. And short. And confusing. I don't make any sense.

Anyway, tell me your opinion.

~Bee


End file.
